


midnight, on the bridge

by kainat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Uni AU, but its his personality i promiSE, uni!kiho, wonho lets his dom show thru a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainat/pseuds/kainat
Summary: university student kihyun studies his nights away, until a boy he sees in the library every night catches his eye.





	

Kihyun really wasn’t the type to set things up. He wasn’t really one to do things and be assertive. He probably would be a sub, if anyone asked that sort of question. But tonight was different.

Kihyun had spent all day stressing out about what to wear when he would see Wonho again at the university library when he went to study. He didn’t want to look too dressy, because he was going to study after all; but he didn’t want to look like a slob when he finally went up to talk to Wonho. He supposed that he could get away with saying he had somewhere to go after he finished studying, but what student would really go out with friends with his school backpack?

Kihyun, after a long and tiresome school day, finally settled on wearing one of the nicer hoodies he owned, ripped up skinny jeans that fit perfectly on his legs, and some broken-in Doc Martens. It required almost no changing on his part, except for throwing on a hoodie over top of his existing shirt.

As Kihyun sleepily stumbled into his dorm, glad he was finally old enough to live by himself. He was one of the few students that selected to stay in school-provided housing during his junior year, rather than move out and pay rent. He tossed on the hoodie, getting a quick bite to eat before stuffing his study materials into his backpack and heading out.

The mid-fall air was crisp, stinging slightly on Kihyun’s throat as he inhaled. Thankfully, the walk from his dorm to the library was short, taking no more than 10 minutes.

Kihyun was warmly greeted at the library, heat returning to his body as he looked around, trying to find both Wonho and a table to sit at. Everything was mostly taken, except a few tables in the middle, where everyone could see you, or in the very back, where the only people that can see you are those who walk by you. The latter was usually used by people who used the university’s wifi to watch porn, which Kihyun found extremely disgusting (he thought they should just download it and then go home).

To Kihyun’s luck, there was a table open right next to the older bleach-blond boy he was set on asking out. But he thought that may not come off well. Another table opened up as Kihyun looked around, basically on the other side of the library. He thought about the better of the two, finally picking the table farther away from Wonho.

~~~~

As he studied, he kept a sly eye on Wonho, and everyone going in and out of the door near him, which lead to the bathrooms. As time went on, Kihyun was scared that Wonho would never get up to use the bathroom, but to his luck, right before he almost gave up and left, Wonho got up out of his seat and started walking towards Kihyun’s side of the library.

Kihyun frantically went back to studying, trying to not draw attention towards himself. As Wonho walked through the doors, Kihyun closely watched the time, trying to think of the right moment to go and wait for Wonho.

After about a minute had passed, and Kihyun got up to fake making a call and standing in the hallway to not disrupt anyone. He mostly stood, on his phone, until he would hear someone come near the men’s bathroom door, at which point he would switch to something to look more productive.

“Hey,” A voice said as it walked out of the bathroom. “What are you standing in the hall for?”

“Making a call,” Kihyun said, looking up. His eyes were met at the surprisingly blue eyes of Wonho, which were subtly outlined with a dash of eyeliner. “Didn’t want to disrupt anyone in there.”

Wonho snorted. “I think you’re honestly the only guy in there who actually studies. Next to me, occasionally. Hey, aren’t you the top of our class? Yoo Kihyun, right?”

Kihyun felt blood rush to his face as he nodded. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Shin Hoseok. Everyone calls me Wonho,” He looked Kihyun up and down. “Everyone’s right, you’re better looking in real life,” He joked, poking fun at Kihyun’s horrid ID photos.

Kihyun slightly smiled, blushing even more. “You’re not so bad yourself, when someone’s not just looking at the back of your head.”

Wonho cocked his head slightly. “Are you trying to flirt with me?”

Kihyun darted back and forth between yes and no in his head.

“Well,” Wonho moved closer to him, close enough that he could put his arms to the wall and Kihyun would be trapped there. “Are you?”

“Yes,” Kihyun said, trying to collect himself and not let Wonho’s dominant nature get the best of him.

“If you really are, what would you say if I told you that I’m single?” Wonho’s breath tickled Kihyun’s face, the slightly uncomfortable warmth of his breath bearable for a moment until Kihyun closes the space, or Wonho backs off.

“I would ask you on a date. Tomorrow night. At midnight. Meet me on the bridge by the main university building,” Kihyun’s heart told him to close the space and kiss him, screaming Wonho’s name, while his brain said to just let Wonho decide what to do. “Or, if you have anything else in mind-”

“No,” Wonho said, moving an inch closer. Kihyun’s heart jumped as their faces were just inches away. “I like it. It’s remote. Better than a club or restaurant. Too many people you can bump into,” He paused for a moment. “Does me being this close make you uncomfortable?”

Kihyun shook his head. “It mostly makes me want to kiss you, to be honest.”

Wonho flashed a smile before leaning forward, pressing his lips to Kihyun’s. It was a quick kiss, but enough to make Kihyun’s heart go a million miles an hour.

“Happy?” Wonho said when he pulled away.

Kihyun nodded and kissed him back. “Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic!! i was having those late night kiho feels™ (just kidding its 8pm) so i found a tumblr prompt thingy and?? ?wrote this???? sorry if this is terrible i usually dont title my fics??? or give like??? summaries?????????? or write very well (at least anymORe)


End file.
